The Dark Dreams
by PureEmotion02
Summary: Dreams haunt Heero, and they are hurting other people as well. Vampires?? Dreams?? Heero?? Find out what they all have in common!!!
1. Maddness

Disclaimers: I don't know what this means, but I know I don't own any part of Gundam Wing and stuff…. *looks around clueless*  
  
  
  
Warnings: Well I have no idea how to write fanfics. That's all I have to say, but if and when you write a review, be nice!!!  
  
Authors notes: I have no idea why I wrote this. I have no idea where I got the idea. I have no clue if I spelled Heero's name right…… I'm just clueless!!!!! *cries* Oh….  
  
: // is the dream  
  
^ is Heero's thoughts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Bad Dreams  
  
: // Lurking in the darkness the blood-quenching demon leaned over its victim. Covers pushed away from his body; access to the neck was easy. Fangs ready he moved closer, until his lips brushed his victims neck. Opening his mouth, he goes in for the kill : //  
  
Heavily breathing, Heero wakes up. Sweat drenches his pillow.  
  
"Damn, that's the third one in a row" he whispers to himself, making sure not to wake his love. Only twitching his braided companion was otherwise fast asleep.  
  
Heero slowly climbs out of bed heading toward the bathroom. Turning on the faucet he looks in the mirror. The brown hair, muscular body, all looks the same. After splashing water on his face he again looks in the mirror. Suddenly he lets out a gasp. Looking closer he notices hole like marks on his neck. ^It has to be a coindidence^ the perfect soldier thinks to himself. Touching the marks, his mind suddenly travels threw time.  
  
: // Sucking the blood from his victim, the creature gains power. The blood is pure, and full of mixed emotions. Hearing the usual screams and eerie moans that come with feasting, the creature steps back looking over the body. "Now you may rise" the dark voice orders : //  
  
Heero jumps feeling arms around his waist. Duo steps away quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you saw me in the mirror."  
  
Duo comes closer again placing his arms around Heero's waist. They both look at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Duo gently kisses Heero's neck, then gasps.  
  
"Heero what's on your neck? Are those tooth marks? Did I do that to you? Do you have rabies??…."  
  
Heero turns, anger in his eyes. "That's none of your business!!!!" He yells  
  
Duo immediately jumps back. "Heero what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing leave me alone." Heero snaps  
  
Duo quivers with fear as he notices Heero's red eyes. The perfect soldier turns around and leaves, slamming the door on his way out. 


	2. Close call

Disclaimers: same old stuff. I know I don't own the ideas or characters in Gundam Wing!  
  
Warnings: Again be kind on the reviews!  
  
Authors notes: Here's Chapter # 2. I hope I'm not wasting your time, wait, no I'm not. You choose to read this, and if it's not to your liking then… then…*sticks her tongue out* that's your prob!!! *pouts*  
  
: // is Heero's dreams  
  
^ Heero's thoughts  
  
# Duo's thoughts  
  
  
  
Returning later that night in a better mood, Heero quietly crossed the living room. Seeing the TV lights through the crack in the door, he knew where Duo was located. Gently knocking he hears Duo mumble. The door opens and he sees Duo lying on the bed. Quickly he looks toward the TV. ^The weather channel? That's weird…^Their eyes lock. The noise from the TV seems to dim as Duo searches Heero's eyes for answers to his questions.  
  
"What's your problem Heero?" Duo says, breaking the silence  
  
Heero steps closer, never taking his eyes off the ground. ^Gee Duo, I think there is a vampire around here^  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I just don't know."  
  
"Well you have bite marks on your neck, and your eyes turned red. Seems like a fishy situation to me."  
  
^Yeah and you don't even know about my dreams and visions.^  
  
"All I need is to go to sleep."  
  
"Oh no you don't, you are gonna tell me what's going on."  
  
Heero looks away. Pain takes over his whole body.  
  
:// The victim opens his eyes and rises up. "Good, now you must feast. Drink some blood." The creature of the night points to the other on the bed.://  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that Heero?" Duo asks, examining Heero's face.  
  
Heero shakes the vision away. His head throbs with jolts of pain.  
  
"All I need is some sleep, that's all." The perfect solider says, walking to the other side of the bed. He lifts up the sheets and tucks himself in. Duo turns off the TV and rolls over so his back is facing Heero. # I wonder what his problem is. Whatever.# The two soldiers fall asleep.  
  
:// The victim and his master's eyes lock. "Drink" the creature says, louder, still pointing to the other on the bed. Licking his lips the victim moves towards the braided one. Seeing the open neck he salivates. He wants blood. He need's blood. Hovering over the body he slowly moves closer.://  
  
Duo's eyes pop open. Seeing Heero on top of him, mouth wide open he screams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Authors note: Um… I tried to make it longer, but it's about the same size as the last chap. Sorry it took so long to post…and I'll make the next chap as long as I can…. Ok??? *mumbles* pallapalla, u need to chill!! *giggles* 


End file.
